clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Balloon+Hog Rider
Strategy *Start off the match with one of the following: **Night Witch in the back **Mega Minion in the back **Splitting Guards in the middle of your side or at the back of your side **Rushing with Hog Rider **Playing Balloon in the back **Wait for your opponent to play and play your move accordingly *Try and counterpush any chance you get with Balloon or Hog rider thrown in *Be wary of Elixir, It's a fairly cheap deck but if you suddenly overcommit hard it can mean disaster *If your opponent has very good counters to Balloon or hog rider, try and wait for it to be out of cycle before starting a large push, especially Wizard, Ice golem Wizard can kill your whole push lmao *When it's overtime and your tower has 1000 or more health less than your opponents weakest tower, don't try and go for the win, defend till the end for a draw because while it seems hard with this deck it's actually very easy if you do it right, overtime is only a minute after all *Remember Hog Rider is meant to tank for the Balloon while posing as a threat himself. So make sure Hog Rider gets in front of the Balloon instead of the other way around *While Balloon Hog Rider+Fire spirits is the main focus of this deck it's not the only push that's effective, experiment around and have fun! Offensive combos Push Combos *'Balloon+Hog Rider+ Fire spirits (duh)' **Balloon Hog Rider is the main focus of this deck. If this combo works it can be lethal to the tower in most casews. Although after the Loon nerf this is much less threatening. But who really cares? **HOW TO PLAY: There are 2 ways to play this combo. Way 1: Start with a Balloon in the back of your side. When it reaches the birdge play Hog Rider and Fire spirits behind it right before Balloon is about to cross the River. This will allow Hog Rider to tank for the Balloon and also act as an additional threat to the Princess tower. Way 2: Wait till your on full elixir and place Balloon Hog Rider both at once at the River. Play Fire spirits ASAP after that. Using this strategy means late Fire spirits but it forces your opponent to act fast or lose the tower. *'Hog Rider+Fire Spirits' **This combo is pretty self explanatory. The Fire Spirits take out Swarms so the Hog Rider can attack the tower **Note that this combo is relatively cheap but can be easily countered by Inferno tower or Cannon/Tombstone+distraction. **HOW TO PLAY: Simply play Hog Rider at the birdge with Fire spirits behind it. *'Mini Pekka+Fire spirits' **Same concept as Hog Rider+Fire spirits but with less chance of success (remember Mini Pekka targets troops) but a higher reward if Mini Pekka locks onto the tower. **HOW TO PLAY: Play Mini Pekka at the bridge with Fire spirits behind it. Easy *'Mega Minion+Balloon+Fire Spirits' **This wombo combo is pretty much like the Tank+Support concept. Mega Minion serves as Support while Balloon heads to the tower to rip it apart. Fire spirits take care of swarms like Minion Horde **This strategy is very effective and can handle pretty much anything other than Inferno Tower+Support. Even then it is almost impossible to stop your tower from taking damage **HOW TO PLAY: You can either play Balloon at the back or at the bridge. Either way just put a Mega Minion behind it and Fire spirits following. Make sure Fire spirits are far enough bacik so they don't get in front of the Balloon. Defensive strategy Deck Defense The defence in this deck is definetely not as good as a normal deck should be but that doesn't mean defense is just something to pass off when using this. Keep in mind this deck is very offensive and you can get Towers back quite easily. Unless you opponent uses Cancerball. Then you're quite screwed. Unless the Cancerball pushes your Baloon to the tower. Defensive cards in this deck and their uses *'Night Witch': Night Witch is a powerful defensive card because of her long range and damage output. The extra bats give more dps making it even more capable of melting high health offensive tanks. *'Guards: '''Guards are great against single targetting troops and are spell resistant. Use it as you would use a swarm. What it lacks in dps it makes up in reliability. Can also be used as a great cycle card. *'Mega Minion: This guy has the power of 3 combined minions and is more reliable than them. Making this card a good damage dealer and Balloon Stopper. Counters Baby dragons for a positive elixir trade and survives Fireball. What is there not to like about it? *'Mini Pekka: '''Mini Pekka is a very good damage dealer but is weak to swarms. This 4 elixir card can melt Giants and Golems on its own. The massive damage per hit means it can easily destroy most single cards. *'Fire spirits: 'These do not have much purpose on defense other than for destroying things like lone Lumberjacks for a positive elixir trade. Substitutions Substituting anything is not recommended but it works: *'Balloon: NONE *'Hog Rider': NONE *'Night Witch': Night Witch can be replaced by other glass cannons, preferably Lumberjack (the extra Rage spell makes that Balloon ever so deadly) or even the Prince (covers range but no bats and higher elixir cost). Although it is not recommended because the Bats serve an important purpose *'Fire Spirits': NONE *'Guards': Guards can be replaced with a Skeleton Army or Goblin Gang. They are less reliable but deal higher damage. *'Mega Minion': Mega Minion can be replaced with Minions. But they will be much less reliable so be careful *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.': Mini P.E.K.K.A. can also be replaced by glass cannons like Lumberjack too. *'Fireball': Fireball can ONLY be replaced by Rocket, not Poison because it can't deal damage fast enough although it provides more value. Rocket will work and deal more damage but use it sparingly because a wasted Rocket means a complete waste of 6 Elixir.